London Fire Department (Ontario)
History In 1993, London annexed the adjoining Town of Westminster, making the volunteer Westminster Fire Department part of London Fire Services. The City hired full-time staff for the newly-built Westminster hall, now designated Station 11, and the volunteer force was disbanded. Fire Stations Apparatus Roster * All pump/tank measurements are in Imperial gallons. * Shop numbers in brackets. [https://www.flickr.com/photos/frontpagephotography/4877378689/ Fire Station 1] (Headquarters) - 400 Horton Street East (@ Colborne Street) Built 1996 :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/132176111@N02/23460560122/ Engine 1] (2012-05-PR) - 2012 Spartan Metro Star MFD / Carl Thibault (1250/500/40F) (Chassis SO#75495 / body SN#2615) (OLP#AC 85948) :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/frontpagephotography/8769306392/ HazMat 1] (2005-02-HM) - 2005 Spartan Metro Star FF LFD / SVI walk-around heavy rescue (SN#493) (OLP#226 6NW) :Service 1 (2004-04-S) - 2004 Ford F-250 :Command 1 (Platoon Chief) (2016-06-C) - 2016 Ford F-250 :Deputy Chief (2015-01-C) - 2015 Ford F-250 (Ex-Command 2) :Fire Investigation Unit (2000-01-FI) - 2000 Ford Cube Van [https://www.flickr.com/photos/frontpagephotography/4877383197/ Fire Station 2] (Apparatus Division) - 1103 Florence Street Built 2005 :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/frontpagephotography/30892352143/ Engine 2] (2007-03-E) - 2007 Spartan Advantage FF MFD / Smeal (1500/800/40F) (SN#706040) (OLP#372 2VF) (Ex-Engine 10) :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/frontpagephotography/8737950445/ Rescue 2] (2005-01-R) - 2005 Spartan Metro Star FF LFD / SVI walk-around (SN#492) (OLP#226 7NW) (Ex-Rescue 1) :Command 2 (District Chief) (2018-04-C) - 2018 Ford F-250 (Ex-Command 7) :Marine & Zodiac 2 (2004-01-M) - 2004 Dodge Ram 2500 4x4 towing 2012 Zodiac boat & trailer (2012-08-B) :Truck 20 (Spare) (2008-01-A) - 2007 Spartan Gladiator Sirius MFD / Smeal (1500/400/100' UT rear-mount) (SN#708101) (Ex-Truck 6, ex-Truck 7, ex-Truck 1) :Engine 21 (Spare) (2007-05-PR) - 2007 Spartan Advantage FF MFD / Smeal (1500/1000/40F) (SN#702050) (OLP#205 8VL) (Ex-Engine 11) :Engine 22 (Spare) (2007-04-PR) - 2007 Spartan Advantage FF MFD / Smeal (1500/500/40F) (SN#702130) (OLP#588 7VE) (Ex-Engine 9, Ex-Engine 12) :Engine 24 (Spare) (2007-02-E) - 2007 Spartan Advantage FF MFD / Smeal (1500/500/40F) (SN#703020) (Ex-Engine 3) :Engine 25 (Spare) (2007-01-PR) - 2007 Spartan Advantage FF MFD / Smeal (1500/500/40F) (SN#701030) (Ex-Engine 8) [https://www.flickr.com/photos/frontpagephotography/5750236750/ Fire Station 3] - 550 Commissioners Road West (@ Wonderland Road) Built 1971 :Engine 3 (2016-08-PR) - 2016 Spartan Metro Star MFD / Carl Thibault (1250/500) (SN#2704) (OLP#AP 81572) :Marine & Zodiac 3 (2004-02-M) - 2004 Dodge Ram 2500 4x4 towing 2006 Zodiac boat & trailer (2006-08-B) [https://www.flickr.com/photos/frontpagephotography/4991574145/ Fire Station 4] (W. Peter Harding Station) - 807 Colborne Street (@ St. James Street) Built 1909 :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/132176111@N02/23270531050/ Engine 4] (2010-03-E) - 2010 Spartan Metro Star MFD / Carl Thibault (1250/500/40F) (SN#2509) (OLP#211 6YZ) (Ex-Engine 14) [https://www.flickr.com/photos/frontpagephotography/5732183546/ Fire Station 5] - 751 Deveron Crescent (@ Commissioners Road) Built 1997 :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/frontpagephotography/8739054762/ Engine 5] (2010-02-Q) - 2010 Spartan Gladiator Sirius MFD / Smeal (1750/400/40F/75' rear-mount) (SN#015140 / SO#3848) (OLP#211 0YZ) :Tanker 5 (2013-01-TK) - 2013 International WorkStar 7600 / Carl Thibault (500/2500) (SN#2641) (OLP#AE 60643) :Air / Light (2017-04-AL) - 2017 Freightliner M2 112 / 2004 SVI / 2017 Carl Thibault refurb (Re-mount from a 1996 Spartan chassis) [https://www.flickr.com/photos/frontpagephotography/5596294747/ Fire Station 6] - 590 Oxford Street West (@ Wonderland Road) Built 1978 :Engine 6 (2009-02-PR) - 2008 Spartan Advantage FF MFD / Smeal (1500/1000/40F) (SN#809221) (OLP#160 8XH) (Ex-Rescue 6) :Truck 6 (2016-09-A) - 2016 Spartan Gladiator Classic MFD / Carl Thibault (1250/300/100' RK Vulcan) :Command 6 (District Chief) (2018-03-C) - 2018 Ford F-250 (OLP#AK 38062) 'Fire Station 7' - 1295 Webster Street (north of Huron Street) Built 2014 :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/frontpagephotography/8737923751/ Engine 7] (2009-01-PR) - 2008 Spartan Advantage FF MFD / Smeal (1500/500/40F) (SN#801321) (OLP#165 5XH) (Ex-Engine 5) :Truck 7 (2009-03-AP) - 2009 Spartan Gladiator Sirius MFD / Smeal (1500/300/100' rear-mount platform) (SN#903140) (OLP#215 9XP) (Ex-Truck 2, ex-Truck 1) 'Fire Station 8' - 1565 Western Road (@ Richmond Street) Built 1964 :Engine 8 (2016-07-PR) - 2016 Spartan Metro Star MFD / Carl Thibault (1250/500) (SN#2705) :Service 8 (2004-03-S) - 2004 Dodge Ram 3500 pickup with Decon Trailer 'Fire Station 9' - 746 Wellington Road South Built 1971 :Engine 9 (2017-03-PR) - 2017 Spartan Metro Star MFD / Carl Thibault (1250/500) (SN#2727) :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/frontpagephotography/7154478764/ Truck 9] (2008-02-A) - 2007 Spartan Gladiator Sirius MFD / Smeal (1500/400/100' UT rear-mount) (SN#709221) :Command 9 (District Chief) (2018-05-C) - 2018 Ford F-250 'Fire Station 10' - 2125 Trafalgar Street Built 1981 :[http://www.thibaultfiretrucks.com/en/custom_trucks/pumper_trucks/pumpers.asp?id=211 Engine 10] (2012-04-PR) - 2012 Spartan Metro Star MFD / Carl Thibault (1250/700/40F) (Chassis SO#75501 / body SN#2617) (OLP#AC 85947) [https://scottwebb.imgix.net/scott-webb/no11_fire_station_swp-13.jpg Fire Station 11] - 3970 Savoy Street Opened 2017 :Engine 11 (2019-01-PR) - 2019 Spartan Metro Star MFD / Carl Thibault (1250/500) (OLP#AZ 62371) :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/frontpagephotography/16309604325/ Tanker 11] (2012-01-TK) - 2012 International WorkStar 7600 / Carl Thibault (500/2500) (SN#2602) (OLP#AB 51971) [https://www.flickr.com/photos/frontpagephotography/6676177387/ Fire Station 12] - 275 Boler Road (@ Commissioners Road) Built 2001 :Engine 12 (2010-01-Q) - 2010 Spartan Gladiator Sirius MFD / Smeal (1750/400/40F/75' rear-mount) (SO#3847) (OLP#210 9YZ) :Tanker 25 (Spare) - 2002 Kenworth T300 / Metalfab (500/1500) (Ex-Tanker 5, Ex-Tanker 11) 'Fire Station 13' - 790 Fanshawe Park Road East Built 2006 :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/frontpagephotography/16539807933/ Engine 13] (2014-01-Q) - 2014 Spartan Gladiator Classic MFD / Carl Thibault / RK (1750/400/50F/78' Vulcan rear-mount) (Chassis SO#78212 / body SN#2654) (OLP#AJ 31760) [https://www.flickr.com/photos/frontpagephotography/6676176011/ Fire Station 14] - 2225 Hyde Park Road (north of Fanshawe Park Rd.) Built 2011 :[http://www.thibaultfiretrucks.com/en/custom_trucks/pumper_trucks/pumpers.asp?id=211 Engine 14] (2012-0?-PR) - 2012 Spartan Metro Star MFD / Carl Thibault (1250/500/40F) (Chassis SO#75496 / body SN#2616) (OLP#AC 8494?) [https://www.flickr.com/photos/frontpagephotography/5749689821/ Training Station] - 7109 Westminster Drive (@ Highway 4) Built 1991 Station/Assignment Unknown :Service 2 (2014-02-S) - 2014 Ford F-350 mechanical service :Service 4 (2009-05-S) - 2009 Ford F-250 - Apparatus :Service 9 (2012-02-S) - 2012 Ford Transit - Electronics Technician :Training 2 (2018-02-T) - 2018 Ford Transit Connect :Training 3 (2010-06-T) - 2010 Ford E-350 van Retired Apparatus *(2011-01-C) - 2011 Ford F-250 pickup (Ex-Command 1) *(2011-02-C) - 2011 Ford F-250 pickup (Ex-Command 2) *(2007-06-C) - 2007 Ford F-250 pickup (Ex-Command 1) (OLP#131 7TL) *(1999-01-E) - 1999 American LaFrance Eagle 148 / General pumper (1050/500) (SN#98-MET-47) (Ex-Engine 2) *(1999-02-E) - 1999 American LaFrance Eagle 148 / General pumper (1050/500/40F) (SN#99-MET-11) (Ex-Engine 4) *1999 Ford F-250 service vehicle *(1996-01-Q) - 1996 E-One Cyclone TC / Superior quint (1500/400/20F/75' rear-mount) (SN#SE 1691) (Licence # 883 6CH) (Ex-Engine 13, Ex-Engine 6) (Sold March 2017 to First Unit Fire Services (Film and TV Supply) Toronto) *(1995-01-E) - 1995 E-One Hurricane / Superior pumper (1050/625/40F) (SN#SE 1492) (Ex-Engine 20, Ex-Engine 23, Ex-Engine 1) (Donated to St. Vincent and the Grenadines Fire Brigade) *1993 E-One Hurricane quint (1050/400/40F/75' rear-mount) (SN#12845) (Ex-Engine 8, Ex-Engine 6) *1993 International 4900 / E-One tanker (500/1500) (SN#12847) (Ex-Tanker 5) (Sold to Batchawana Fire and Rescue) *1993 International 4900 / E-One tanker (500/1500) (SN#12846) (Ex-Tanker 25, Ex-Tanker 11) (Sold to Heloc, Sold to Service de Sécurité Incendie de Disraeli) *1992 E-One Hurricane pumper (1050/650/40F) (SN#11016) *1992 E-One Hurricane pumper (1050/650/40F) (SN#11015) *1992 E-One Hurricane quint (1250/300/110' rear-mount) (SN#11018) (Ex-Truck 23, Ex-Truck 7) *1992 E-One Hurricane quint (1250/300/110' rear-mount) (SN#11017) (Ex-Truck 9) *1992 E-One Hurricane pumper (1050/500/40F) (SN#9837) (Ex-E20) *1992 International / E-One heavy rescue *1991 E-One Hurricane quint (1050/300/95' rear-mount tower) (Ex-Truck 1) *1990 E-One Cyclone pumper (1050/1000) (SN#8512) (Ex-Westminster Fire Department (Ontario), Sold to Service de Sécurité Incendie du Secteur Ouest de La Mitis) *1990 E-One Hurricane pumper (1050/500/40F) (SN#7957) (Ex-E1) *1989 E-One Hurricane pumper (1250/500) (Heavily damaged in 1992 accident. Sold to Niagara on the Lake Fire and Emergency Services) *1989 E-One Hurricane pumper (1050/500/40F) (SN#7161) (Ex-E21) *1988 E-One Hurricane pumper (1050/500/40F) (SN#6203) (Ex-E22) *1988 E-One Hurricane pumper (1050/500/40F) (SN#6202) *1986 E-One Hurricane pumper (1050/840/40F) *1986 International S1900 / Contrans heavy rescue (Sold to Southwold Township Fire Department) *1986 International S1900 / Contrans heavy rescue/command *1985 King CM-1 snorkel (1050/85') *1983 Ford C / King tanker (300/1500) *1980 International CargoStar / King pumper (1050/300/55' TeleSqurt) (SN#800012) *1979 International S1800 / King front-mount pumper (625/850) (Sold to Harley Township Fire Department) *1979 International S1800 / King front-mount pumper (625/850) (Sold to Atlin Volunteer Fire Department) *1979 International CargoStar / King pumper (1050/500) *1978 Scot C1FD / King aerial (-/-/100' mid-mount) *1978 Scot C1FD / King pumper (1050/500) *1977 International CO1950B / King pumper (1050/350/75' TeleSqurt) (Sold to Ancaster Fire Department) *1977 International / King pumper (1050/500) *1977 International CargoStar / King pumper (1050/500) *1977 International heavy rescue (Sold to West Lincoln Township Fire Department) *1976 International CargoStar / King quint (1050/100' mid-mount) *1975 Ford C-900 / King pumper (1050/-/75' TeleSqurt) (Sold to Blenheim Fire Department) *1975 International CO1910B / King pumper (1050/300/80F) (Heavily damaged in accident. Sold to Dofasco Fire Department) *1974 Ford C-900 / King pumper (1050/400) *1972 Ford C-900 / King tower (1050/85' snorkel) (Boom removed, sold to Scotland Fire Area. Converted to 1050/2000 tanker). *1971 Ford C-900 / King pumper (1050/?) (Sold to Christie Township Fire Department) *1968 International CargoStar / King pumper (840/?) (Sold to Amherst Island Township Fire Department) *1966 Ford F / King tanker (SN#65093) *1965 International CO8190 / King pumper (1050/?) (SN#65046) (Sold to Oak Lake-Sifton Fire Department) *1961 LaFrance 9-100-AMO aerial (-/-/100' mid-mount) (Sold to Sarnia Township Fire Department.) *1961 LaFrance 910-PKO pumper (840/500) *1961 LaFrance 910-PK65046O pumper (840/500) *1959 LaFrance D-910-PKO pumper *1957 LaFrance 710-PMO pumper (Sold to Airy Township Fire Department). (Now privately owned by a London firefighter in Engine 1 livery). *1956 LaFrance 7-100-AMO aerial (-/-/100' mid-mount) *1953 LaFrance 710-PJC-L pumper *1943 Ford / Canadian Army Service Corps front-mount pumper *1927 LaFrance Type 114 city service ladder truck Future Plans *Fire Station 15 is planned for southeast London in 2019. The proposed location is on Hamilton Rd. between Commissioners Rd. and Clarke Rd. This station would be equipped with a quint. External Links *London Fire Services *London Professional Firefighters *London Fire Buffs - Preserving the History of the London Fire Fighters Station Map Category:Middlesex County, Ontario Category:Ontario departments operating Carl Thibault apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating E-One apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating Metalfab apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating Smeal apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating SVI apparatus Category:Former operators of General Safety apparatus Category:Former operators of King-Seagrave apparatus